Lisa
"You're not Queen yet; and until you are; you will do as I tell you!" -Anna Lisa is a Visitor originally assigned as an officer to the Peace Ambassador Program. She is also the daughter of the Visitor Queen Anna and the girlfriend of Tyler Evans. Lisa's future is key to the future of the Visitor race as a whole, in ways that even she never anticipated. Biography Season 1 . ]] She recruits Tyler Evans and Brandon to the Peace Ambassador Program, giving them pamphlets to join. Upon Tyler's dismay that he is not eligible to join at seventeen and his mother would not consent, she tells him she hoped that they would spend some time together. She is later seen greeting Tyler after he forges his mother's signature on his form and gives him a Visitor uniform. The two share a few flirtatious moments. Lisa and Tyler later meet at the Peace Ambassador Center, sharing Tyler's photos on his iPhone, when Brandon, in the V uniform, is harassed by Anti-V Protesters. Lisa, confined within the Center, finds herself distressed when Tyler assaults the protester, and she reveals the Council wants him exiled from the Program. Fortunately, Lisa manages to keep Tyler within the Program, and sets up with Brandon a meeting at a pizza shop, unbeknownst to Tyler. She tells him about her success and Tyler and her chat. Afterward, Lisa follows Tyler to his house, and is shown to his room, where they begin kissing. Erica arrives and calls for Tyler, who is wearing his Ambassador uniform, and quickly strips it off, getting Erica suspicious enough to check his room. After Tyler tells her about Erica's dislike for the visitors, Lisa takes her uniform off, remaining in her bra/underwear. Erica, shocked, tells Tyler to take Lisa home and they will discuss the matter later. Lisa boards a Shuttle to the Mothership, meets with Anna and tells her that Tyler is 'the one'. Anna thanks her for her work, and Lisa gives a thank you in return, addressing her as her mother. Later Lisa is seen with her mother talking about Tyler, and how she feels he is ready. Anna tells her she wants to meet him and has Lisa invite him to the Mothership. When Tyler arrives he's worried he's in trouble with her mother for some reason. Lisa assures him that her mother isn't like that. She introduces Tyler to her mother who takes him on a tour, revealing that Lisa is "quite taken with him." Tyler and Lisa reunite after the tour and they kiss after the Vs receive bliss from Anna. Lisa later takes Tyler's hand as they stare out from the Mothership's bridge with Anna. Lisa and Tyler continue their relationship, and Lisa finds herself unexpectedly beginning to have genuine feelings for Tyler. At first, she believes that it is just a "carryover" from her (intendedly) fake relationship with him, but is forced to admit she cares for him when she fails the test Anna ordered to find undercover Fifth Column members aboard the ships. When Lisa fails the test, she is certain that her mother will have her executed, and decides to escape the Mothership, at least until Anna returns from the Geneva UN conference. Tyler arrives at the Mothership, having just found out the real reason his father abandoned him and his mother several years prior, and also wishing to escape. Lisa obtains a shuttle, and brings it into high orbit. Tyler tells her that he always knew something wonderful will happen to him. Lisa says whether he means the possibility to live on a spaceship (through the soon-to-begin Live Aboard Program). Tyler says he is talking about her. The two kiss, and make love-although Tyler exerts dominance despite her being the V queen. Later, Joshua goes to Anna, who tells her that she had passed the test. Lisa plays it down, but is surprised. She confronts Joshua and asks him why he saved her. He replies that he will ask a favor later, not telling her he is a Fifth Column member. After finding out about Valerie Stevens' pregnancy, Anna pushes up the schedule for the more sinister parts of the Live Aboard Program. Because of this, Lisa meets with Erica Evans about Tyler, and is on verge of telling her that she is a Visitor (a fact Erica was still unaware of), when Tyler comes home with flowers for her. Though she is pleased, she carefully warns Tyler away from the Live Aboard Program, on the grounds his mother needs him. Believing it was his mother's idea, Tyler gets angry with Erica for interfering. After Lisa leaves, Tyler says he will live on the ship anyway. Lisa later witnesses the techniques Visitor doctors use to torture those selected for the Live Aboard Program. After the Fifth Column destroys a V shuttle supposedly carrying peace ambassadors, Tyler panics and goes aboard the Mothership where Anna tells him that Lisa is fine. Thoroughly relieved, Tyler agrees to join the Live Aboard Program. When Anna is deciding which of her condolence speeches to give, Lisa chooses the one which more sincere, causing Anna to become suspicious she has developed human emotion. To protect Tyler, and to discourage him from joining the Program, Lisa tells him that she does not really love him, that she was playing around, which devastates him. When Lisa tells Anna that Tyler will not be joining the Live Aboard Program, Anna tells her that they will find a new incentive for him. She then backhands her, saying there is no greater incentive than a damsel in distress, and proceeds to have a V guard break Lisa's legs. At the start of , Lisa is found in a dark alley in New York. While Joshua heals her injuries in a Visitor Healing Center on Earth. Erica promises Lisa that they'll find whomever did this, and Lisa gives a very precise description of the culprits, and one of the men is apparently Hobbes. The other is a man named Lawrence Parker, a scientist who has recently gone missing. Erica finds out that Lisa is a V and also is Anna's daughter. Anna explains that she didn't want her daughter to become a target so her true identity was hidden. When Tyler visits her, she tells him she dumped him because she was confused and didn't want be a distraction because of who her mother is. Which scores points for her on the mom front. Lisa's legs are healed by Joshua, and then Joshua also tells Erica of his true allegiance to the Fifth Column. He tells Erica, Anna did this to Lisa, a shocked Erica wonders if her son is in danger because he is in love with Anna's daughter. Joshua believes Lisa has true feelings for Tyler and doesn't think Lisa will hurt him. Anna announces the attack on Lisa in a world-wide press conference, and she claims that the Vs no longer feel safe on Earth. They are considering leaving the planet forever. Erica tries to convince Lisa to not lie and say that Parker was her attacker, Lisa almost tells Erica the truth but are interrupted by Anna who is suspicious. In the FBI line up Lisa won't openly defy Anna and identifies Parker as her assailant. Anna takes her to the room where the eggs she laid are in the early stages of hatching. Anna tells her that once her army is born, the Fifth Column will cease as a threat. Lisa confides in Joshua, saying the soon-to-be born army needs to be destroyed before they are allowed to hatch. Later, Lisa stands with Joshua on the Mothership during Bliss. Like him, she is now immune to it. http://www.tv.com/v/fruition/episode/1338788/recap.html?tag=episode_recap;recap In the Season Finale, Red Sky, Joshua called in his favor, and asked Lisa to assist in the Fifth Column's two-pronged effort to destroy Anna's eggs. Lisa, at Anna's request, invited Erica and Tyler -both key to Anna's plans for Earth- to discuss the "Live Aboard" Program. When Erica steps outside to answer a phone call, Lisa catches up to her and reveals she knows the real reason she came. To Erica's surprise, she supplies her with a Blue Energy grenade with which to destroy Anna's soon-to-hatch army. Later, she frees a captured Joshua, telling him that she has finally chosen a side. He hails her as his Queen before going off to create a diversion for Erica. When Anna sees the results of the grenade and experiences her first human emotions- grief and rage- Lisa smiles at her mother's anguish. Season 2 In Season 2, Lisa starts undergoing changes for her to be fertile and thus ready to become queen. Anna assures Lisa that she will teach Lisa to lead in Anna's image, for that Anna promised to her mother that she will mold Lisa into becoming a great leader. Lisa does not know that her grandmother is still alive, she was told she was dead. This season, Lisa must also deal with being an agent of the Fifth Column- although her relationship with Tyler gives her the perfect excuse to talk to Erica on the ground, she must deal with keeping him in the dark about both her mother's plans and his mother's activities. In Red Rain, Lisa nervously embraces her role as the Fifth Column's most deeply embedded agent, giving Erica information on a scientist that Marcus is after for insights into Red Sky. She later performs her "duties" with Tyler, to Anna's satisfaction. She also learns that Joshua has been revived. Although Lisa reaches out to him for guidance, she is distressed to discover that he has no memory of being a Fifth Columnist. Lisa later reveals Joshua's revival to Erica, who asks her to find out exactly how much he remembers. Erica also asks Lisa to investigate any experiments the Visitors might have conducted on humans 18-20 years ago, which Lisa realizes is around the time Tyler was born. Later, Anna attempts to access the memories of Joshua to find the traitors responsible. Lisa was worried that she too would be discovered, but it turns out Joshua's memories of the Fifth Column has be erased. Some time later, Lisa is disturbed to discover that her human skin has begun to turn scaly. Anna assures her that the cosmetic effect is temporary, but she is beginning to go through the changes that will make her fertile. While Lisa is still processing this news, Anna tests her loyalty by having her daughter participate in one of Joshua's experiments to measure the human soul, which requires torturing human subjects. Although Lisa performs to Anna's satisfaction, she nearly cracks. Lisa later laments to Erica that she has nobody she can trust; Erica assures Lisa that she will be there for her. After the attack on the Visitor Healing Center and the murder of three Peace Ambassadors, Lisa attempts to comfort Tyler, but he is only interested in extracting reprisals from the Fifth Column. Remembering Father Jack's anti-V sermons, Tyler and some of his friends attack and vandalize St. Josephine's Church. Lisa tries to dissuade him, but is unsuccessful. As time goes on, Lisa comes to grips with her role as a double agent. One day, she observed her mother emerging from a hidden chamber. Curious, she enters and discovers the dungeon of her grandmother, Diana. The former queen is delighted to meet her granddaughter at last, though Lisa is hesitant to trust her at first. Some time later, Chad Decker approached Lisa with a request from Erica to find out the nature of Anna's experiments with the Live Aboards. Lisa obtained the information, but was nearly stopped by Joshua, who claimed to have regained his memories of human emotion. Sensing a trap, Lisa rebuffed him. A few weeks later, Anna asked Lisa to "entertain" Rafael, a Peace Ambassador who was secretly a replacement for Tyler. Lisa found herself unable to go through with it, much to Anna's fury. When confronted, Lisa strikes her mother and demands to know the extent of her plans. Anna displays pride at Lisa's aggression (According to Anna, aggresion in a Queen is normal), but doesn't tell her a thing. In an attempt to keep her cover, Lisa entertains Rafael again, but this time, she is interrupted by Tyler's return. Rafael is afflicted with a mysterious illness as the two fight over her. Perhaps in an attempt to protect him, Lisa tells Tyler to leave. Later the same day, the Fifth Column launches an eleventh-hour plan to stop the Live Aboard program. Ryan Nichols escapes and seeks out Lisa. She takes him to Diana, who tells her grand daughter to distract Anna while Ryan escapes. When their plan is successful, Diana instructs Lisa that the next step is to contact someone whom Diana trusts implicitly: Marcus. The next day, Lisa makes contact with Erica and Hobbes, giving them a sample of blue energy. They tell her of their plan to blow up the New York Concordia site and ask her to get any information she can on her mother's plans. Lisa confronts her grandmother about the invasion plans, but Diana is more concerned with the plan to stop Concordia, as the Fifth Column has failed to take into account that weaponized blue energy could destroy everything within a hundred miles. In desperation, Lisa contacts Ryan and gets him to stop Erica. With the plan halted, Lisa is able to return the blue energy she stole for the Fifth Column. Although Thomas nearly discovered her, Lisa was rescued by Joshua, whose memories had been restored in the nick of time. Lisa later goes to speak with her mother, only to discover that Anna has successfully blissed Tyler. Horrified, Lisa consults both Diana and Erica, who agree that the time has come to stop Anna once and for all. Lisa later became part of an elaborate plot to kill Anna. Erica and the Fifth Column would fake holding her hostage to draw Anna out, and while Anna would come to take her back, Lisa would execute her with an immolation pistol. However, Anna was able to manipulate her daughter using emotion to convince her she had felt relief she was alive and that "I love you". Shortly thereafter, Anna took Lisa back to the mothership and immediately killed Diana, with the admonition "now, that's how you kill your mother." Anna then sentenced Lisa to containment in Diana's dungeon. Instead of killing her, Anna devised a cruel vengeance: Lisa was forced to watch as her newly matured sister (who had been given a skin identical to Lisa's) breed with and then feed on Tyler Evans. Trivia *The role of Lisa was expanded into being a recurring character as production advanced. *Lisa is the only V to lie below a male when mating. This was shown twice-each time she had sex with Tyler, he was on top and she was below. *Original Casting Call: LISA 18 years old, one of the Visitors, Lisa is a Guide aboard the New York mothership, a flirty girl who charms Tyler and Bryce with ease, welcoming them to the ranks of the devoted followers of the Visitors... Behind the Scenes According to an interview on IGN with Executive Producer Scott Rosenbaum, Lisa is listed down as a future queen for her species. http://uk.tv.ign.com/articles/109/1090639p2.html Category:V Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Visitors